Deviljho
Deviljho, informally known by various nicknames, is classified as a Brute Wyvern. It can only be fought online and is very powerful. It primarily attacks using its powerful jaw and large tail. In rage mode, it will draw a breath of 'Dragon Element', which can inflict Dragonblight. Hunters caught in the stream will find their weapon's affinity dramatically reduced. Because of its high body heat, Deviljho becomes hungry very often and is in constant search of a food source. In early High Rank (HR31+) quests, it is summoned by Qurupeco. However, because it is a wanderer with no fixed habitat, it can be found roaming any High Rank quest at any time. It is not until HR 51+ that players are sent out to hunt for Deviljho on an actual quest. Facts *When Deviljho goes into rage mode, previous battle scars will start to become visible. **When in rage mode, Deviljho's defense changes, making it more vulnerable to attacks on the stomach and Elemental damage (Thunder and Dragon), while most of the other areas of its body become tougher. *Jaw can be broken and face can be scarred. Tail can be cut off for two extra carves. *Deviljho will usually prey on Aptonoth and Popo to recover stamina. **It has also been seen eating the corpse of a slain wyvern, another Deviljho's body, its own tail or even an already captured monster. **It will also attack other living wyverns if its hungry, dealing significant damage to them. *Deviljho can leap at the player and pin them down, proceeding to devour them. Each bite will cause a significant amount of damage, until the player is able to struggle away or throw a dung bomb. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nGh5MyYcRE *When fought in the Tundra, Deviljho will limp away to Area 1 and break into a hidden area. **If Deviljho is not weakened and is in Area 1, the blockade can still be broken down if Deviljho attacks it. *If Deviljho does the 'Stamp' Attack in Area 7 of the Tundra, icicles will fall from the ceiling, doing damage if they hit players. *Deviljho has a characteristic of an Elder Dragon, in that it roams different areas of the land. *As evident in between 4:18 and 4:24 in this video, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGwRf1w7LGo, Deviljho has the ability to dig to leave an area. However, it will mostly just walk away, and almost always dig when no hunters are in his sight. *Deviljho is the only Brute Wyvern as of now that eats herbivorous monsters to regain stamina. *Deviljho's slobber seems to have corroding properties, deteriorating the strength of a hunter's armor, thus greatly lowering defense. *If one happens to get to the secret Deviljho area there is a mining spot, a bug gathering spot, and a bone spot, where one can gather Dragonbone Relics. It is one of the only spots players can gather Dragonbone Relics. Breakable Parts Analysis Images created by Inkoseh. Damage values by Lord Grahf and DS31 as per http://www1.atwiki.com/mhiii/?page=Iburujoh |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| Source: http://www1.atwiki.jp/mh3wii/ |} MH3 Armor Skills Category:Monsters Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern